pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33 - Ash Vs Ralf, The Power Of Imperfection
When Brock made it across the arena he jumped up the wall land in front of Ash, Pikachu and Misty who was standing near the edge of the patio. “Wow Brock you did it.” smiled Misty as she hugged him. “It wasn’t easy, but yeah…I guess I did.” laughed Brock “What was that last move you did. I haven’t seen you use it before.” wondered Misty “It’s called Earth Style: Earth Armor. With as you saw I can create a layer of earth around my body for extra defense and offense.” explained Brock “Cool.” nodded Ash “Pikachu…Pika.” said Pikachu “But it looks like she managed to catch you with that blade though.” noted Hinta as she looked at the scar on his arm. “Yeah…if the match would’ve dragged on then I would have a lot more of these.” laughed Brock as he looked at his arm. Hinta walked up to Brock and grabbed his arm holding it up to get a better look at it. “Looks like the wounds already been cauterize. Well it’s no surprise…since she’s part of the Honoo clan she’s probably able to channel her chakra into her blade causing it to get really hot.” smiled Hinta “Yea that’s basically what she said.” nodded Brock “Here let me fix this up.” offered Hinta Hinta put her hand onto the wound and all of a sudden steam started to rise up from underneath her hand. When she moved her hand Brock saw that the steam was rising from his scar and that it was slowly closing. “Awesome.” glared Ash as he watched the scar finally close. “Chu.” said Pikachu in amazement. “What did you just do?” asked Brock as he looked at his arm. “It’s a secret.” smiled Hinta “It wasn’t any kind of medical jutsu that’s for sure.” noted Misty “Nope.” laughed Hinta “Oh yea…Misty, Claudia said that she was sorry for what she did to you in the forest.” said Brock “What.” said Misty “Yeah…she’s not bad at all.” smiled Brock “Hay Daichi’s about to announce the fighters for the second match.” said Rodney ………………. Down on in the arena Daichi walked back to the center of the arena and held up his arm. “Alright the next fighters are….” He said as he pointed at the large screen. The names appeared on the screen and they all began to shuffle around then screen. A couple of seconds later two names stopped side by side. “Alight the next fighters will be Ash Ketchum and Ralf Honoo. Will both fight come to the center of the arena.” announced Daichi On the patio Ash looked at the screen with his mouth wide open at the fact that his named was called for the second match. “Looks like your up already.” laughed Jamie “And up against that dude I faced in Venom Forest.” thought Brock “Well I’ll beat him.” smiled Ash “If that’s the case get down there then and don’t lose.” laughed Rodney “Pika.” nodded Pikachu “Don’t worry I won’t.” laughed Ash He jumped over the edge of the patio and when he landed on the ground he ran to the center of the field. When he got there he looked at Ralf who was standing in front of him staring at him with his red eye’s. “Alright now that both fighters are here let the second match begin.” declared Daichi and he jumped back several feet away from the fighters. “Let’s go.” smiled Ash as he got into his fighting stance. All of a sudden Ralf’s body burst into flames causing Ash to back away from the searing heat. Ash looked as the flames burned around Ralf’s body like a fire burning around a tree. “He’s getting serious fast.” thought Ash Just then Ralf began throwing a series of punch’s and kick’s shooting fireballs out of his fist and feet. Ash dodged each of the fireball just as they were about to hit him trying to put more distance in between them. Ash flipped into the air and threw a barrage of kunai knives toward Ralf. Ralf flipped forward with a kick and sent out a stream of fire knocking away all or the kunai and headed toward Ash. Just as the flames were about to hit Ash spun sideway dodging the attack and landing on the ground. “That was close…I’ve got to do something quick. I don’t know how much longer I can keep dodging his fire as this distance and getting close is out of the question.” thought Ash Just then Ralf dashed toward Ash and when he got close to Ash he began punching and kicking at him. Ash dodged each of the attacks bouncing away from Ralf, but each time Ralf followed him around the arena. ………………………….. Meanwhile up in the patio Tanza, Hinta, Brock, Pikachu, Jamie and Misty all watch as Ash and Ralf quickly bounce around the arena. “Man their both fast.” noted Brock “Yea, but Ash is faster.” nodded Rodney “He’s going to need to be if he doesn’t want to get caught by that guys fire.” laughed Jamie “Come Ash…you can do it!’ cheered Misty “Pika…Pi!’ cheered Pikachu “He’s able to easily manipulate fire without hand signs…his attacks will be quick and without any kind of sign.” noted Hinta “Yea he’d better be careful if he doesn’t want too get burned.” smiled Rodney …………………………… Back down on the ground Ash continued to dodge Ralf’s strikes as they both bounced around the arena. “Come on got to do something quick.” thought Ash to himself. Just then Ralf threw another punch at Ash, but he jumped backwards dodging the attack. However instead of retracting his arm Ralf fired a stream of fire from his fist directly at Ash. Ash flipped backwards barely dodging the attack and when he landed on his feet he rubbed his chest were his outfit had been badly singed. “Shoot…that was to close. I have to end this and soon, but how.” thought Ash to himself as he looked at Ralf. Ash watched as Ralf walked toward him his fire blazing like a wildfire around him. All of a sudden Ralf threw his hands forward and sent two streams of fire out that wrapped around the ground beside Ash. Ash looked at the fire to his left and right and then at the wall of the arena behind him before looking back at Ralf who continued to walk toward him. “No where to run…looks like I‘ve got no choice, but to try and finish is.” though Ash Ash held his hand out beside him and began to concentrate as yellow chakra began to form into a sphere in his hand. Ralf stopped for a few minutes as he looked at Ash and the yellow chakra in his hand. “Like the moon circling the earth and the earth circling the sun. The rotation is the way of life as….” chanted Ash However before Ash could finish Ralf dashed toward Ash and with his right fist he punched Ash in the stomach. The force of the punch sent Ash flying back and he hit the wall hard causing it to crack. When Ash fell forward to the ground everybody saw that the impact had left a small crater in the side of the wall. Ralf looked at Ash as he laid on the ground waiting for Ash to move, but he didn’t. ……………………………….... In the patio above the arena Misty, Pikachu and Brock looked on in disbelief as Daichi walked across the arena toward Ash to check on him. “Come on Ash don’t give up!” cheered Misty “Pik!” cheered Pikachu “I don’t know…after that punch that might be it.” shrugged Rodney “I’m not giving up yet on Ash…I know that he can take more than that. Come on Ash get up!” cheered Brock “Well if he doesn’t get up soon than Daichi is going to pull him out of the fight.” noted Tanza “Or not.” smiled Jamie “What do you mean?’ asked Brock as he looked back at Jamie confused. “Check it.” motioned Jamie as he pointed down in the arena at Ash. ……………………………….... Daichi finally reached Ash and reached down grabbing his wrist for a few second before letting go. “Well kid you gave it everything you had, but games over.” said Daichi Daichi raised back up and just as he was about to announce his decision he felt a surge of chakra. He look behind him and saw that Ash was slowly getting to his feet with a yellow energy surround him. “Look like it’s still on.” thought Daichi as he backed away. Ralf stared at Ash as he got to his feet with the yellow energy still surrounding him. Ralf dashed toward Ash and when he got near him he threw a punch at him, however Ash caught his punch with his left hand. Ralf looked surprise a Ash held his hand and all of a sudden the yellow energy surrounding Ash turned white. Just then Ralf noticed in Ash’s right hand like before yellow energy began to gather and swirl together. “Like the moon circling the earth and the earth circling the sun. The rotation is the way of life as all things that are born must die. Come together and lay siege to those that stand in my way with the force of a thousand suns. Now spin with fury Exosphere!” shouted Ash All of a sudden the yellow swirled together into a sphere about the size of a baseball as Ash raised his hand. He then thrust the sphere into Ralf’s chest and when he did there was a large explosion hat sent up a large cloud of dust. Ralf was sent rolling out of the cloud of dust several feet away from the cloud while Ash was slammed into the wall by the force of the explosion. When the dust settled Daichi looked over at Ash who was down on his knees and hands breathing heavy and then over at Ralf who was laid out on the ground. “That was the Exosphere I’m sure of it. I can see that it still needs a little work, but I can’t believe that, that kid has a move like that in his arsenal like that. Timothy you’ve really out done yourself this time…it he would have hit that other genin with a perfect Exosphere like that then this fight would’ve be through for sure.” thought Daichi to himself. Daichi looked at a large crater that had been created when Ash’s Exosphere had exploded. He then walked over toward Ralf who was still laid out on the ground, and saw that he was unconscious. “Alright this match is over…Ash Ketchum is the winner.” declared Daichi as he stood back up and pointed at Ash. Ash stumbled to his feet as smiling as the crowd erupted into cheers and applause at him winning his match. “I did it.” smiled Ash Ash took a step forward and passed out, but before his the ground Rodney and Jamie appeared by his side and caught him. When Ash opened his eye again he was sitting in a chair with Hinta standing over him with her hand on his forehead. He looked at her and saw that she was glowing red and then he noticed his burns and buries slowly healing. When they were completely healed he stood up, stretching his arms and he took a deep breath. “Alright now that should do. So how do you feel?” asked Hinta “Much better…thanks Hinta.” smiled Ash “Pika…Pikachu…Pi…Pika.” smiled Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s shoulder and began to rub his cheek against Ash’s. “Thanks buddy.” smiled Ash as he rubbed him on the head. “Nice work Ash. You were able to pull a win out of the bag.” laughed Jamie “Yeah…for a minute I didn’t think I was going to win after I got hit.” laughed Ash “Well you were trying to created an Exosphere. I can see your still not fully capable of stabilizing it, but what a hit.” noted Jamie “No kidding…that ko’d him when it hit.” laughed Rodney “Is he ok?” Ash asked in a panic. “Yeah he’s fine.” nodded Tanza “That’s good.” sighed Ash as he took a deep breath and relaxed. “For a minute there we thought that you were going to lose, but you pulled it off. Nice work Ash.” smiled Misty “Thanks.” nodded Ash “Well its not over yet so let’s see who’s up next.” nodded Jamie To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content